Question: Vanessa walked her dog for $6$ kilometers on each of the past $8$ days. How many kilometers did Vanessa walk her dog altogether?
The total number of kilometers walked is the product of the number of kilometers walked each day and the number of days that Vanessa went walking. The product is $6\text{ kilometers per day} \times 8\text{ days}$ $6\text{ kilometers per day} \times 8\text{ days}= 48\text{ kilometers}$ Vanessa walked a total of $48$ kilometers.